


Bittersweet

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: It chapter two AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Bill always wants a happy ending





	Bittersweet

Author William ‘Bill’ Denbrough always wanted happy ending in his books but everyone thinks that it was stupid. Truth was Bill own story wasn’t finish and he himself was incomplete but now everything was different everything was right. He wanted to write about his life, his friends, his love, his guilt but the readers his critics say never believe a happy ending not in horror or in life. So bittersweet it is.

Bill in his book finally forgives himself but is lost in life. In truth Bill’s eyes are now fully open his mind is clear. Knowing that he had falling out of love in his marriage made the marriage crumble quickly. It was mutual and Audra left without a fight. Bill feels happy knowing that the losers are with him safe and together again no longer in fear or denial.

Bev and Ben get their happy ending that is real and true. Bev is free from her pain and is no longer in fear to go to sleep or to awake up. Ben learns to love himself and to take a chance, he no longer feels empty and alone.

Mike moves on with his life that is real. In truth he has unburden himself and leaves his past terror behind him as he drives away. Mike lives what he missed in life having fun and falling in love. He drives to all the losers’ houses and arrives with a smile at Bill after learning about is like to live and what love is. 

Richie in the book accepts himself but remains insecure and loses himself in the aftermath. The truth is he is so happily in love with Eddie living together learning how to be in love for real. He starts to write his own work and comes out to the public in true Trashmouth fashion.

While writing his book, talking to all the losers making sure they are happy with what he writes. Both Stan and Eddie agreed for the book it best if they ‘die’. In truth they all most did, Stan did return to Derry however he knew he couldn’t do it face what was buried in his mind for so long but he wanted to see his losers one last time his cut most of his arm but not the wrist and walked into the restaurant but the saved Stan and help him be brave. It is cliché but Eddie duck down and was stabbed in the shoulder his was alive and was able to stand and call out that fucking clown. They got him out and Eddie heal slowly with Richie by his side. Stan wife tries to help him but he has change a lot and it getting harder and harder but she loves her husband, she doesn’t truly believe their story but they don’t blame her honestly something the losers wonder if it was really real.

The losers club is back together and are free from their curse, full of love and happiness. A truly happy ending but bittersweet as their whole lives have been turned upside down but is it truth is at this moment they are in love and that is all that matters. 


End file.
